What Women Want
by Cards
Summary: Spot Wants to find out the answer to tath all important Question, Magic just might be able to help him though a series of Revelations abou their relationship, Not a Romance


"Danmit!" Spot yelled slamming his fist into a bunk in the bunk room, sending boys scattering. "What do Woman want?" He asked the remaining occupant of the room, not even looking up to see the Hispanic girl sitting on Maps bunk, reasoning that the boy had not had much sleep last night Spot understood how come he had not been at his selling best that morning. 

"Why would I know?" Magic questioned, moving gracefully over to the disgruntled Brooklyn leader and gently massaging his shoulders. 

As her experienced hands dropped on Spot's shoulders he relaxed, glad to have something in his life go on like normal, but a nagging feeling in the back of his mind stopped him from fully enjoying it. "Because you are one." Spot said plainly.

"Why do ya think I hop around?" Magic asked, it was true, she normally went from Borough to borough, it was how she was famous, she was her own self promoter. It also guaranteed a room every night.

"You were in Manhattan for tree months." Spot said, his informants, namely Boots had told him of Magic's unusually long stay. Boots had also mentioned that she had been staying with one guy in the lodging house and not sleeping around. He also informed Spot that Magic had been really happy. Boots had asked why Spot cared so much about the wandering whore. Spot had broken his nose at the black boy's calling Magic a whore, he knew she wasn't, she just enjoyed pleasures of the flesh, like him. 

"Don' tawk about Manhattan." Magic said stopping the massage. She drew her hands back sharply, not only because of the mentioning of her whereabouts for the past three months, but because it hadn't felt right to assume her old role again. 

Spot turned around and touched Magic's face. As much as he tried to refuse the feelings, he cared about her. Not the care he felt towards say, Cards or Skylar, but he cared about her. He felt responsible for her. He had taken her out of her neighborhood , renamed her, and brought her to Brooklyn and then Manhattan. "Some one hurt ya?" He asked.

"No Spot no one hurt me." Magic grinned momentarily at his concern.

"Good." Spot said crossing his arms, wondering why the hell he worried about it. Magic was just another girl, right? "Why'd ya come back, I tought ya was happy?"

"I was." Magic whispered. She had been, going with him to dances and to other things, being respected being accepted. Then she had just…

"Den why?" 

"Because." She turned away from him and moved towards the sick room, which Spot had claimed as his own immediately after becoming the leader, three years ago.

"Magic dat ain't enough." Spot said, power and control seeping out of his voice.

"Woman dun know what dey want." Magic snapped by way of explanation.

"I knew dat." Spot said running a hand up her arm and resting it on her shoulder, waiting for the lust to come over him and the desire to kiss her to over whelm him. Part of him felt it was wrong, and was disgusted at what he was doing. He couldn't figure out why though, Magic was sixteen to his seventeen. He knew marriages with sixteen year olds married to forty-five year olds.

"Oh Spot." Magic sighed, waiting for the comfort of his desire to come, when it didn't she expelled a breath of air, a breath that held the weight and woes of a thousand worlds. She wanted to hug the boy behind her she wanted to turn around and grab him, sob into his shoulder and grab his shirt, but, surprisingly she didn't want to take him to bed.

"What's wrong?" Spot asked in a low voice, a voice that was unconsciously different from the husky one, filled with passion and lust that he used when trying to lull girls into his bed for the night. Spot was concerned at the emotions he was experiencing. Spot Conlon didn't care about anyone besides himself. He thought repeatedly. 

"Everything." Magic said, she smiled after the words to lighten them but as she looked into Spots Blue green eyes and could see that he knew the smile was a lie she broke down, tears fell from her face and came down in spades.

Spot looked at her and fully intended on turning his back or saying something to shut her up. So it was as big a surprise to him as Magic as he felt is arms encircle her and his hands rub her back gently and his own voice comfort her with kind words. "Shhhhh, Shhh, everything will be alright." He said Trying not, as he did when he came across the small children bawling, to shut her up, but in genuine worry and hope to make her feel better. 

"Woman don't know what dey want." Magic said bitterly. "And when dey get it, dey just walk away."

Disclaimer: I own Magic, We all know who owns Spot…

Authors Notes: Its sad, I really am…

Cards on:

Nothing….


End file.
